Christmas Chaos
by dragonsprit
Summary: Its Christmas break at Degrassi and Clare attends the Coyne Christmas party which leads to both heartbreak & unexpected twist this Christmas will be one Clare won't soon forget find out why.


**Welcome to my annual Degrassi Christmas short entitled A Christmas Chaos.**

 **This year the story isn't a standalone it is a prequel to another story which will be released after Three the Hard Way has ended.**

 **This prequel and the upcoming long story is dedicated to fellow Degrassi Savior member Halawen who requested the central pairing.**

 **For those readers who follow the Degrassi Saviors website be sure to check out my page for the December schedule if you haven't already also keep a look out for any other surprises**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are some notes to keep in mind while reading I did tweak a few things.**

 **Starts off during Degrassi's last day before Christmas break of Clare's junior year**

 **Clare is dating Eli the two have had a rocky relationship but are together at this point**

 **Adam is dating Darcy who has been back from Africa since March the two have been dating seven months**

 **Becky never comes to Degrassi**

 **Alli is dating Dallas who is a senior**

 **Jenna is dating Connor**

 **Fiona is single out and living in her loft with Imogen and Bianca who have been dating six months**

 **Drew is dating Katie**

 **Jake never reconnects with Clare**

 **That should cover it anything else will be explained in story.**

 **Chapter 1 Christmas Chaos**

"Adam any plans after school?" Clare asked as she walked towards the cafeteria while Adam was engrossed in his phone no doubt texting his girlfriend.

Just before Adam hit the door Clare stopped him with a swift chop.

"Clare what the hell?"

"You were about to end up wearing the Café door if I hadn't stopped you."

"Sorry I was texting Darcy."

"Figures Adam I swear the two of you obsessed with each other sometimes I wonder if it worth letting you stay to meet her."

Adam put his phone away as he and Clare walked inside and headed for the lunch line.

"Clare if you must know I wasn't texting your sister anything romantic I was texting her so she could be my plus one to the Coyne Christmas party tonight a good chunk of people are going hell most of the couples we know are going to be there."

"Oh, so I take it you'll be there with Darcy?"

"Of course, and from a text I got from Eli you'll be there too."

"Well this is the first I'm hearing about going to this party."

"I thought Eli told you."

"Well he didn't and even if he did I don't know Fiona at all so I'd be out of place."

"Oh, Clare don't give me that sure mostly seniors and Holly J will be there but it's all Degrassi people in one way or another on top of the fact that Fiona's throwing this party not only as a Christmas party but an engagement party for Imogen rumor has it she's proposing to Bianca tonight."

"Well that's sweet what the hell I'll go."

"Well we've got two more classes before we leave so I say we eat hit the M.I. lab do our homework done and leave."

"Fine let's just grab burgers and sodas if you're still hungry I'll order us some heroes."

Both Adam and Clare ordered lunch and went to grab a table luckily, they found Alli Jenna Dallas and Connor all sitting together.

"Hey guys so I take it you all got invites to the Coyne Christmas party?" Clare asked.

"We did oddly enough Bianca gave us invites but wants no drama at this party." Alli replied.

"I'm surprised you're invited Alli considering your past with Bianca."

Well Clare we worked past that not to mentioned Dallas sweet talked Bianca considering he wanted to celebrate the fact that he's going to Boston College."

"Congrats Mike."

"Thanks Clare."

Conversation flowed freely between the groups until Alli and Jenna's cellphones went off both Alli and Jenna were shocked at what they saw giving each other the same look which didn't go unnoticed by Clare who knew that the look shared between her two friends wasn't good and wanted to know what was going on.

"Alli Jenna what was the look you two shared and don't lie to me."

Alli and Jenna nodded silently letting each other know that they needed to tell her.

"Clare, we don't know how to tell you this but we both just got videos from Eli's phone of what looks like Eli in bed with some girl." Jenna said in a compassionate tone while Clare just stood stone-faced.

"Clare say something." Jenna pleaded.

Clare took a breath before cracking a smile.

"Clare what's with the smile?"

"Well Alli you'd think I'd be ready to find Eli and disembowel him but you'd be wrong."

"Clare Eli cheated and basically admitted to it how are you not ready to kill him?"

"Well Adam I just realized me getting mad and going crazy isn't going to solve anything instead I'm going to give Eli a chance to explain himself he probably has a good reason for this I love him I'll let him explain before I do something crazy."

"Clare Eli just handed you a smoking gun how are you giving him any rope?"

"Simple Jenna because I love him I'm sure you'd do the same for Connor."

Everyone at the table knew it was pointless to reason with Clare at this point and decided that it was best to just let things happen and if Clare needed any of them they would be there for her.

The rest of lunch went off without incident Clare didn't seem phased by what she found out for the rest of period little did anyone know that deep down Clare was crushed but still held out hope that Eli had a good expiation for the video.

Once the lunch bell rang everyone sans Dallas headed for their classes while Dallas headed home to relax and get ready for the party tonight.

Clare sat in French thinking about the video wondering why Eli would cheat on her again hopefully he would have a good enough reason and they could eventually move past this Clare didn't want to spend Christmas break fighting with Eli again.

Once the bell rang to end French Clare Adam Jenna and Alli headed for study-hall while Connor headed for physics again Clare's attention was divided between her assignments and the talk she would be having with Eli again hoping against hope that she still had a relationship after today.

When the final bell rang Adam and Clare headed for her place to relax for a bit while Alli headed over to see Dallas and Jenna headed to Connor's before getting ready.

Once Clare and Adam got to Clare's she turned up the heat and sat watching _Frosty the Snowman_ with Adam in silence.

Since Darcy was at work until six after the movie ended Adam headed home to change before coming back to get Darcy.

"Clare I'll see you tonight I sent you a text with the address if you decide to fly solo."

"Thanks Adam I'll see you there."

Once Adam left Clare went to shower and get dressed still thinking of Eli.

Once she came out of the shower she noticed that Helen called saying that she was going to the church Christmas party straight from work and not to wait up.

Clare finished getting dressed in a red Christmas sweater with black jeans and boots when she heard Eli knock.

Clare opened the front door to see Eli dressed in a black Christmas sweater and his goth pants.

"Hey blue eyes ready to go?"

"Yeah Eli let me lock up."

Clare gathered her coat and locked the front door as she headed for Bullfrog's car.

Once they made their way to Fiona's Clare decided to confront Eli.

"Eli how could you not tell me we were going to Fiona's Christmas party?"

"I thought I did must've slipped my mind sorry but don't worry it'll be fun." Was all Eli said as he parked a block from Fiona's already noticing some of the other cars.

"Well let's head up."

Clare followed Eli up to tenth floor where Fiona's was and they were greeted by Imogen dressed in a reindeer sweater.

"Eli Clare, you made it come in I'll take your coats."

Eli and Clare handed their coats to Imogen who put them away.

Clare immediately found Jenna and Alli sitting down enjoying sodas while Eli mingled and checked his phone.

"So, Clare did you bust him yet?" Alli asked.

"No I didn't Alli and part of me doesn't want to."

"Clare, you have to you can't let him keep getting away with this it's not healthy.

"Alli I'm fine don't worry about me just have fun".

"Fine have it your way but if you decide to bust him I'm here for you."

"Thanks, go enjoy yourself with Dallas."

Once Alli left Clare enjoyed the Christmas music and ate in the kitchen where she noticed Adam ogling Darcy so she walked over with her plate.

"You do know she's already your girlfriend right Adam?"

"Huh uh Clare sorry she's just amazing Clare."

"I know Adam you tell me every chance you get."

"Well its true who knows I think she may be the one."

"Adam that's sweet if you feel that strongly about her why don't you move in with her she lives about half from you and you'll be a senior next year I'm your brother and Katie are headed in that direction anyway both moving to California and going to school".

"I know and she's given the option to move in I just don't want to blow this."

"Adam you're a great guy you can't blow this in fact I heard her talking to Jane a few weeks ago, word is she's all set for you she'd even get you a job if that's what you're worried about."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah so stop talking to me and enjoy the party with your beloved."

"Thanks Clare." Adam said giving his best friend a hug.

A few moments later Fiona called everyone over into the living-room which everyone came in wondering what Fiona had her up her sleeve.

"First off I want to thank everyone for coming to the Christmas bash and hopefully you enjoy the gift bags but now I'd like to let you guys in on a little surprise my best friend Imogen has for her girlfriend."

"Imogen the floor is yours".

"Thank you, Fiona."

Imogen set up a chair in the middle of the room and guided Bianca to the chair.

"Imogen what are you doing?"

"Bianca Leah DeSousa we've been dating for a few short months but you really have changed me allowing me to be more assertive as you have really blossomed since we started dating considering we started on a whim after you left Drew so in front of our friends I have one question to ask you."

Imogen dropped to one knee revealing a red velvet box and 2kt gold diamond ring.

"Bianca, will you marry me?"

The whole room was shocked as wiped away a tear of joy before answering.

"Yes, Imogen I'll marry you."

The room erupted in applause and well wishes and just as that was going on Eli slipped out from the party and went into the hallway where Lenore his college bridge mentor was waiting.

"I wonder how long it would take you to come to me."

"Cut me some slack I had to get away from Clare."

"I don't care just give me what I need now!"

With that Eli unzipped his pants and proceeded to prep himself for a blowjob from Lenore.

Meanwhile back inside Clare was talking to Adam and Fiona.

Adam had formally introduced the two at the party and they seem to run in different circles but found common interest in foreign films he left the alone to join Darcy.

"So, Fiona any idea where you're going to school?"

"I'm all set for the New York Fashion Institute I'll be staying in my loft my parents are going to be traveling and Declan will be in France".

"Sounds nice I'm looking into Columbia for journalism."

"Well from what I've heard you should have no problem getting in you and Eli will be happy."

"I hope so but listen I should be getting home its getting late I'll see you around Fiona thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Clare."

Clare grabbed her jacket and headed to go find Eli but didn't see him with Adam or inside at all so she went out into the hallway.

As Clare searched the small area she heard moaning from around the corner.

Agrgh fuck Eli Fuck Me!"

Clare turned and found the source of the noise.

"Eli what the fuck!"

Eli suddenly gathered himself from thrusting into his mistress to notice Clare.

Clare it's not what it looks like."

Clare was in hysterics stunned at the sight before her.

"Eli don't come near me we're done asshole you're dead to me!"

Clare ran back inside and headed for the washroom everyone was just leaving as they heard the commotion outside.

"Alright everyone go home the party's over." Bianca yelled.

Everyone sans Adam Bianca Imogen and Darcy left but not before Adam sent Alli and Jenna a text saying he would take care of Clare.

Once the loft was clear Fiona met with Adam Darcy while Imogen and Bianca tried to coax Clare out of the washroom both knowing Clare was in a bad place right now.

"Well this night went to hell fast I should do something."

No Adam the way Clare feels with your connection to Eli talking to her will make things worse I say head home I'll see if I can talk Clare off the ledge I've been where she was I'll have Bianca call you."

"Fine just fix my friend Fiona."

"I'll try Adam."

Once the loft cleared out Fiona sent Bianca and Imogen away and tried to reason with Clare.

"Clare its Fiona open the door so we can talk."

"No Fiona leave me alone."

"Clare I've been where you're at it sucks yeah but keeping it in wont help talk to me I'm here for you."

Hearing the tone in Fiona's something told Clare that Fiona was sincere about helping her so she opened the door collapsing in Fiona's arms.

Fiona led Clare to her room Clare cleaned her face and sat for a moment in silence before speaking.

"I'm so stupid how could I take Eli back and trust him I guess I deserve to get cheated on now huh."

"No, you don't Clare you did what you did out of love and Eli abused your love now you have the chance to find someone better trust me it does get better."

"Somehow I doubt that KC left me in grade nine Eli cheated on me in grade ten and I took him back and he does it to me again in grade eleven maybe I'm not meant to have someone I mean I gave Eli my virginity now look at me I'm a screw up."

"No, you're not Clare you'll find someone better I promise."

"Yeah no chance of that happening."

Trust me Clare you're smart and worldly anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend now if you want you can stay here so Eli doesn't attempt to find you at home."

"I'd like that Fiona."

The two new friends spent the night watching Christmas movies and drinking coco when something unexpected happened during _The Christmas Shoes_ Clare looked into Fiona's eyes and for some reason Clare felt drawn to Fiona like a siren the two shared a deep kiss and to Clare it was like fireworks.

When they broke apart Clare was stunned.

"I should go this was a mistake." Clare said rushing off the bed.

"No Clare stay." Fiona pleaded pulling Clare back down on to the bed.

"Fiona that kiss was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't Clare a kiss like that means something I know you're scared but I won't rush you we'll figure this out together no titles no pressure just us seeing where this goes."

Clare thought about it for a moment and came to a decision.

Fiona part of me thinks this is crazy jumping into something just after having my heart broken but it is Christmas time a time for miracles so I say what the hell let's give us a shot but for now this stays between us we don't go public just yet."

"So, you're saying you want to try dating a girl?"

"I say I already did one crazy thing by dating Eli multiple times maybe this crazy thing between can work so will you be my girlfriend?"

Fiona thought for second sort of unsure of what to do but was listening to her heart over her head for once and knew what she wanted to do.

Fiona took Clare's hands in her own and looked into her eyes.

"Clare I'm all in but you're in control."

With that the newly minted couple shared another kiss knowing that they were in for quite a wild ride because of one Christmas kiss.

 **That does it for this year's Christmas prequel the story that follows this is entitled Chaos brought me You that will debut after Three the Hard Way is completed.**


End file.
